


Red Hair and Scissors

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Incest, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Transphobia, kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Who knew cutting your hair would be so dangerous?AKA, Remus and Roman get thrown out.
Relationships: PLATONIC Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Char
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Red Hair and Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! So. This is sort of for Remus's bday? I guess? I dunno. I just wanted some nice Remus and Roman fics that aren't RemRom. Cause incest is not kinky, folks.

It was a shitty day.

Obviously it was. First off, it was raining. ~~Reese~~ Roman knew that if the sky was gray when ~~she~~ he woke up that the day was gonna be slow and shitty. Remus had thrown his water bottle down in the middle of the night, so now there was a wet spot on the foot of Roman’s bed. (Remus had been quite an ass about it, as Remus was) His long hair had gotten all tangled up again, and it hurt like hell to brush out. He sighed and put it in a loose bun, putting the red beanie his brother got for him on top. 

Today was going to be long.

~

It was a splendid day.

Obviously it was! Remus was awakened to the pattering of rain on the windowpane next to his bed. He watched the rain for a few minutes before hurling himself off of the top bunk to the floor. His mother hated when he did that, -she said it threw her expensive china off their shelves- but he would just laugh and ignore her. He found his water bottle at the foot of Reese’s bed, and a soaked circle on her blanket. He giggled and poked his sister’s cheek. 

“Did you have an accident, Reesie?” He teased.

“Fuck off. It's all your fault.” She slapped his hand away and went to the bathroom to try and untangle her nest of hair. He giggled and bounced over to his dresser to get dressed. 

Oh yeah, today was gonna be great.

~

Roman stared at his breakfast, absently chewing on the flavourless cereal while he examined the swirly pattern the little crumbs made in the bowl. 

“Something on your mind, Pieces?” His mom came over and rubbed Roman’s back.

“Just tired.” Roman mumbled, shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

“Not for long, _chiquita_.” His mother pushed a shot glass of coffee with extra cream towards him. Coffee was strictly prohibited from the twins, after Remus trashed their room and stayed up all night due to a small cup of the drink. (Then again, it was Remus fashion to trash their room and stay up all night anyway, so maybe it was just a stupid rule to justify their coffee-limits.) Roman grabbed the glass and downed the whole thing. 

“Heeeeyyy why don't I get any!?” Remus looked up from his phone and pouted. Mamá bopped him on the head with her wooden spoon. 

“Because you will burn this whole house to the ground, _mi hijo_.”

“That was _once!_ ” 

Roman smirked and stuck his tongue out at Remus, eating the rest of his cereal and standing up. “One time too many!”

“Ay! _Cállate_ and get going!” Their papa yelled from the living room. Roman smirked and pushed Remus, running out of the house with his backpack. 

“Adiós mama! Adiós papa!” Roman bolted away from Remus, who was close behind him. 

“I'm coming for you, Reeses!” Remus screeched.

~

School. Time to get deadnamed and misgendered. All day it's always “Reese” and “she”. Granted, they didn't know better. No one did. Roman was just keeping all of this to himself and then one blessed day, he would move away to LA and start a new life as a movie star. He would earn enough money to get the surgeries and change his name to Roman Realeza. Everyone would forget about Reese and that part of his life would never be opened again.

But, Roman was still fifteen. And fifteen was still too young to move to LA and start a new life. So, he’d just deal with it for now.

~

He couldn't deal with it. Fuck life. Fuck everything. He _hated_ this. 

Remus poked at his head. “Earth to Reese? You blanked out in the middle of a math problem?”

Oh. right. He was home, and doing homework with his gremlin of a brother. 

Why did that feel so… _bad?_

“Don't call me that.” Roman mumbled, staring down at the sheet.

Remus blinked. “Don't...call you Reese? Isn't that your name?”

Roman’s fists clenched and he felt tears start to gather in his eyes. Remus blinked again.

“Well...what do you want me to call you?” Remus put his dry, calloused hand on Rees-Roman’s fist.

“...Roman.” Roman’s eyes trailed from Remus’s hand to his face. Tears started falling and Roman tried to scrub them away but his goddamn hair got in his face. “I...I’m a boy, Remus.”

“Roman.” Remus smiled softly, then broke into a giggle-fit. “Roman! Now we match!” 

Roman laughed wetly. “Yeah, we do.”

Remus’s giggles died down. He examined Roman’s long, wavy red hair and grabbed a pair of scissors in the pencil cup. His smile grew wider. “Shall we?”

Roman’s eyes went wide. He looked at the scissors and down at his hair. Then back up at Remus, grinning. “Hell yeah!”

~

Alright. So cutting Roman’s hair on the bedroom floor wasn't the _smartest_ idea. Clumps of red piled around the two as Remus cut and clipped away. By the end, Roman’s hair was a mess, but with some brushing and a little bit of gel, it looked fantastic. Roman started crying when he looked in the mirror. God this...this was _perfect_. Exactly how he wanted to look. Remus was beaming at him. 

“Do ya like it?”

“Remus I… Remus I love it!” Roman pulled his twin close and hugged him as tight as possible. Remus laughed and hugged back.

“Good! I didn't fuck it up!” 

“Oh please, you still fucked up the back. I'm going to wear that beanie for _ever_.”

“Hey, I'm not a professional! And it's a lot harder than it looks!” He pulled away from his sis- _brother_ and glared playfully. 

“Yeah, yeah. But I love how you did this part.” Roman went back to looking in the mirror and beaming.

“Yeah, I don't know how I managed to do that! It was just snip here, cut here, and-”

“¿¡ _LO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ!?”_

The twins froze and glanced back at the door to their bedroom. 

“...Maybe we should have cleaned up…” Roman whispered fearfully.

“Remus? Reese?!” Their mama came out of their bedroom, looking infuriated, sad, and confused. “ _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ”

“Mama-”

“ _Soy Roman, mamá.”_ Roman said, moving to brush his hair behind his ear. When he didn't feel his hair, he let his hand drop. “I'm a boy. My name is Roman.”

“...A boy. No, none of this nonsense! Remus, get away from her! She will corrupt you-!”

“Mama, I'm gay.” Remus stared at their mother, holding Roman’s hand. “Roman has already corrupted me.”

Roman sputtered, Mamá glared. 

“ _Tienes suerte de que tu padre no esté en casa_.” She mumbled, grabbing the twin’s backpacks. “Pack your things.”

Roman panicked. “Wait what?!”

“You’re throwing us out?!” Remus panicked as well, squeezing Roman’s hand. 

“PACK. YOUR. THINGS.”

~

Roman stared up at their house. Well, their old house. Remus was next to him, fiddling around in his pocket. 

“...are you actually gay? Or were you just...saying that?” Roman mumbled softly to his brother. 

“Oh I'm gay alright. I'm dating that nerdy boy, Logan. Have been for about a month.” He flashed Roman a grin and drew a card out of his pocket. “Gay, and a criminal.”

“Remus!” Roman’s jaw dropped and he laughed. “That's her credit card!”

“Hell yeah it is.” Remus grinned devilishly and jumped up, grabbing Roman’s hand. “Run!”

* * *

Ten years later, Roman stared up at their old house. Could they even call it theirs anymore? After what happened that day, it certainly didn't feel like home. Remus was beside him, staring at the door. 

“Is this a good idea?” He whispered to Roman.

“Probably not.” Roman huffed. “But aren't you all for bad ideas?”

Remus chuckled. “You know I am.”

Roman rolled his eyes at his brother. His hand hovered over the doorbell, before pushing it three times. 

They waited.


End file.
